Elvira's Musical Gassy Night
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: A.K.A Elvira's Severe Farting Problem. After being the "Dance Queen of the Night", Elvira is a bright sunny night with her strange gassy outburst, again, and then she farts all the time. Elvira's Hint: It's really simple. Besides, Elvira said that rivals can go on because she can't control herself and the whole world. So rev up those fryers... Y'know... cuz I'm zany to the max!
1. Chapter 1

**_Elvira's Musical Gassy Night (A.K.A Elvira's Severe Farting Problem)_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizlla-Princess: Didn't expect me to write something with Elvira (Evil) farting again, did ya? Pretty surprising, yes? Yeah. Well, earlier today, I was randomly searching, and I noticed that Elvira (Evil) being Gassy was a result... in no part thanks to me. So, to add yet another result to all the Elvira (Evil) farting results out there, here's a new story about her cutting the cheese. True, there's no point in doing it since I already have that infamous one, but hey, you can turn even an old situation into something new with a little persuasion. And that's all I have to say on the matter. Though I would love if this got dramatically read, I mean, the guy who dramatically read that Meloetta farting thing that Yoshizilla-Fan and Yoshizilla-Rhedosuarus, both of them did a booping job. yeah, that's enough jibber jabber...no? Ahh, to hell with it. Enjoy! Sit back and relax!

**_..._**

PS, to Yoshizilla-Rhedosuarus and Yoshizilla-Fan, thanks for your inspirations about Elvira and her gas problems, but I think I have got an idea...

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners. But everything in this story belongs to Kira Kira Pop Princess/Music Hour.

* * *

After Elvira was being satisfied of becoming "Dance Queen of the Night", we find out our heroines walking along Indigo Town's Rocking Bell, where Elvira's next dance off is. It's a nice warm night with a gentle breeze blowing, with Gaby and Kayla holding hands, while Elvira was at the front, leading away to Indigo Town.

"Wow, I have never been an expert in my life since we went to challenged Anna and won the dance off several months ago!" Elvira commented as she held her hands together.

Gaby folded her arms as she tilted her head to the right. "Wait, Anna? You won the match? Expert? What are you talking about?"

Elvira's then sweat dropped as she blushed, chuckling nervously. "That's everything true." she nervously said.

"This breeze feels really nice!" Kayla happily said as she raised her arms.

"Yeah, you're right" responded Elvira. "In fact it makes me want to..." Just then, Elvira's stomach growled loudly, causing Elvira to place her hands on it, giggling nervously. "Gosh, and all this dancing has made my tummy rumbling."

Then all of a sudden, Elvira farted loudly, her tuba-like toot had echoed throughout Rainbow City, causing Elvira to blush in embarrassment as her eyes widened, placing her hands on her butt, pooting again. "Oh my gosh! Why am I so gassy all of the sudden?" she said, embarrassed as she pooted another raunchy one, causing her to blush more. "Gosh, I hope I don't rip one in front of Anna..."

Gaby gasped as her eyes widened, being shocked at what she saw. "Elvira... Did you just like, let one out?"

Elvira slightly nodded as she farted loudly again, causing her to blush more. "Yeah... I even can't except it, but I don't know WHERE that come from..."

Suddenly, Elvira a big one that lasted than 15 seconds, causing her sweatpants to become darker, as Elvira noticed how worse her farts smelled as she covered her face and nose. "Oh my... excuse me for the intrusion." Elvira exclaimed. "I really got to watch what I eat..."

Gaby sighed as she shook her head. "Maybe you should lay off the beans, Elvira..." Gaby suggested as she patted Elvira on the back.

Elvira let a high pitched squeaked poot as Elvira's face blushed entirely red. "I concur..."


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Princess: I'm really wondering why I'm making all of these updates about Pinky St: characters farting. Oh, I know why. It's because I'm stupid, and...ah, what the hell. Enjoy. _Ya bunch of freaks._

* * *

Gaby, Elvira and Kayla made their way to Indigo Town, as they were walking along the path towards Rocking Bell, with Elvira farting away as her panties became damp, as her farts ranging from tuba sounds to trumpet sounds, ranging from raunchy to wet as they all puffed her Sweatpants of the Specification, causing Elvira to cover her butt in embarrassment, still hoping no one else was around.

"We are getting nearer and closer to Indigo Town." Kayla said, as she pulled a map out of nowhere.

"You're right." responded Gaby, "In fact, I think we are getting closer and close to-"

But before Gaby could say anything else to finish her sentence, Elvira accidently farted loudly as her panties became damp. Elvira sighed as she placed both of hands on her stomach. "Man...what were in those baked beans?" These smell worse than before!"

Gaby turned her head at Elvira. "Yeah...the last time that we came to Sugar Rush and met Vanellope and Sonic? It was totally awful!"

"Elvira, I know you can't control yourself, but try your best to hold it in." Kayla replied in a soft voice.

Elvira nodded in agreement at Kayla. "OK. I will try my best."

"And try yourself not to poop yourself." Gaby replied.

But before Elvira knew it, she accidently let out a trombone like fart, as the poop stain was about appear on her Sweatpants of the Specification and her panties.

"Or...maybe not...on second thought..." Elvira commented as she plugged her nose with both of her hands, her face turning slightly green, starting to feel sick as she noticed how bad his farts smelled, with Gaby and Kayla were completely oblivious too.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaby and her friends had finally made their to Indigo Town's Rocking Bell. Without saying anything, Gaby knocked on the door which had caused someone to answer it. Suddenly, Sue opened the door to welcome the three girls in.

"It's nice to see you again girls!" Sue happily said. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, we have decided to drop by. And most importantly, have you remember me?" Kayla said gleefully.

Sue sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I already know you."

Suddenly, Elvira's stomach growled loudly as Elvira blushed scarlet as she rubbed her stomach with both hands, with Sue chuckling nervously.

"Well, it seems to me that you must be hungry." Sue nervously replied. "How about that we can go eat some Hot-Pot-Stew at the station?"

Just then, Elvira farted loudly, the wet stain had created at the back of sweats and her panties as Elvira gasped in shock, her hands covering her mouth. Gaby and Kayla both chuckled as Elvira blushed scarlet, while giggling sheepishly with Sue being interested of what she saw.

"Oh my! Excuse me!" Elvira giggled as she out another deep pitched poot, with Gaby placed her hand on Elvira's back and Sue was still feeling she was taking of Elvira being gassy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sue "Cute Rocker" Indigo was kind of pleased to see Elvira "La Vie En Rose" White farting loudly, noticing how loud that her farts were as Sue noticed Elvira's farts are sounded like tuba.

"Hey, you have got pretty cool gassy moves there, Elvira!" Sue commented. "Boy, I can tell you, you sure have got the moves."

"Tell me all about it..." Gaby sighed, as she folded her arms in annoyance, adjusting her headphones.

"When is it gonna be over while Elvira has got gas or anything...?" Kayla whispered to Gaby.

"What?!" Elvira shouted as she stamped her feet, letting out a trombone like fart. "Gaby and Kayla, are you two saying that I'm too gassy to do anything?!"

"Er..." responded Gaby as she rubbed the back of her head, with Kayla huddled with her as she whispered to Gaby ear.

Elvira's stomach grumbled, prompting her to raise her right leg, letting out a loud and raunchy fart, her tuba toot that puffed her sweatpants as she glared angrily at Kayla and Gaby.

"I'm gassy, am I?!" Elvira shrieked in anger.

"It's OK! You still look great, no matter what." Gaby told Elvira, who let out a raunchy poot that is stinking up Rocking Bell.

"OK... I am not got no worries, eh?" Sue remarked. "Elvira... I wish I was gassy, like you..."

* * *

******Galleom's Commentary**

_"How the hell is that impossible?! All I can see is this author girl has done it with her Pinky St: fetish again! That maniac of that author girl has created another story of Elvira farting! And this story has a rated T on it, and T's stands for Teenagers... How about that R stands for retarded?! That should be one hack of that stupid story of that author girl's! And all these PST fans do this all this crap, besides that author's best friend, AnimeAelita or talks about all this shit! What the hell! I wish that this whole damn story will get fed by the crocodiles!"_


End file.
